Should've Said No
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son novios y mantienen una muy linda relación hasta que un día el rubio descubre a su novio en la cama con una chica ¿qué pasará? basado en la canción de Taylor Swift Yaoi: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Canción: Should've said no (deberías haber dicho no)

Autor e intérprete: Taylor Swift

Fanfic: por Misaki (yo)

Heart-san: hola, aquí les traigo este songfic, que pues, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer uno, espero y les guste aquí abajito el link por si desean escucharla

watch?v=055-mWtl00w

**SHOULD'VE SAID NO**

Un engaño es la peor cosa que te puede pasar, y sobre todo si es de parte de la persona que más amas, pues eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, Naruto Namikaze hace un mes.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

Es extraño pensar las canciones que solíamos cantar  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone

Las sonrisas, las flores, todo... se ha ido

Flash back

Iba yo de visita a verte Sasuke a tu casa, no te avisé pues, pensaba darte una sorpresa ya que últimamente no nos habíamos visto mucho y pensaba en pasar aquel día completo contigo. Al llegar abrí la puerta con la llave que tu mismo me habías dado y me dirigí de inmediato a tu cuarto, tal fue mi impresión al verte desnudo en la cama con una chica pelirosa que dormía sobre tu pecho.

-¡Sasuke! –vi que te levantaste de golpe y que la chica también, me miraste con cara de culpa y lo único que atinaste a decir fue "lo siento", o eso creo porque yo salí corriendo de inmediato, era algo que verdaderamente no pude soportar.

Fin flash back

Luego de eso me llamaste en la tarde y yo te dije que se acababa y de que por nada del mundo te perdonaría una traición, desde ese día me llamas todos los días pero para mí es imposible, no quiero hablar contigo, verte, ni mucho menos volver a estar juntos aunque aún te ame con locura.

Yesterday I found out about you

Ayer te encontré  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong

incluso mirándote... me siento mal

Ayer, fui al parque, necesitaba tomar aire fresco y ahí estabas tú pero yo lo único que hice fue salir huyendo pero tú me seguiste y me insististe en que habláramos, accedí, ya que pensé en que era mejor aclarar bien la situación de una vez por todas.

Fuimos a tu casa, nos sentamos en el sofá y tú fuiste el primero en hablar.

-Lo siento, en verdad, no sé qué me pasó, yo te amo y te extraño

-Debiste pensar bien eso cuando lo hiciste

-Yo… lo sé pero…

-¿Quién es ella? –le pregunté, debía saberlo.

-Es una ex compañera del colegio, no, es mi… ex novia, vino de visita a la ciudad y me la encontré en la discoteque, bailamos y me propuso recordar viejos tiempos, yo no quería, en verdad que no quería pero me sentía tan solo últimamente ya que apenas si nos veíamos que terminé por acceder

-Si me amaras tanto como dices no lo hubieras hecho y el punto aquí es que accediste y ni siquiera pensaste en mí, en cómo me sentiría cuando me enterara ¿o es que acaso pensabas ocultármelo? Eh, ¡contesta! –le grité con lágrimas resbalando por mis ojos y mis mejillas y tú sólo dijiste.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

Dices que hiciste mal, dando una oportunidad  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

Era un momento de debilidad y dijiste sí...

You should've said no, you should've gone home

Deberías haber dicho no, deberías haberte ido a casa  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go

Deberías habértelo pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo ir  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her

Deberías haber sabido esa palabra, combate eso que hiciste  
con ella  
Would get back to me...

Regresa a mí...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

Y debería haber estado ahí, dentro de tu mente  
I shouldn't be asking myself why

No debería de estar preguntándome a mí misma por qué  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

no deberías de estar implorando perdón a mis pies  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

deberías haber dicho no, cariño y todavía podrías tenerme...

-Se acabó, para siempre –te dije y salí corriendo nuevamente de ahí para esta vez alejarme para siempre de ti, Sasuke.

Al día siguiente recibí un mensaje tuyo diciéndome que no te darías por vencido y que lucharías por mi amor, que no permitirías que esto se acabara así y de que el pasado se puede enterrar, aun así yo pienso que el amor no es suficiente porque aquel estigma de ese engaño siempre estará ahí.

You can see that I've been crying

Puedes ver que he estado llorando  
And baby you know all the right things: to say

Y cariño sabes todas las cosas buenas... que decir  
But do you honestly expect me to believe

pero honestamente piensas creer

We could ever be the same...

que seremos alguna vez lo mismo  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

Dices que el pasado es el pasado, necesitas un cambio

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

Era un momento de debilidad y dijiste sí...

Me comenzaste a enviar flores, regalos y chocolates nuevamente, así como cuando me estabas conquistando, yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo recibirlos y compartir los chocolates con mis amigos, quienes me apoyaban firmemente con mi decisión, así pasó otro mes en el que yo no daba mi brazo a torcer, por más que te amara aún me dolía aquella traición y siempre me iba a doler porque por más que tú te disculparas y que dijeras que todo volvería a ser como antes, en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que no sería así ya que cometiste un error.

You should've said no, you should've gone home

Deberías haber dicho no, deberías haberte ido a casa  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go

Deberías habértelo pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo ir  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her

Deberías haber sabido esa palabra, combate eso que hiciste  
con ella  
Would get back to me...

regresa a mí...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

Y debería haber estado ahí, dentro de tu mente  
I shouldn't be asking myself why

No debería de estar preguntándome a mí misma por qué  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

No deberías de estar implorando perdón a mis pies  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

Deberías haber dicho no, cariño y podrías todavía tenerme...

Ahora he tomado una decisión, cortaré este lazo de amor que me une a ti, para siempre, he decidido irme a mi pueblo natal de Uzushiogakure con mis padres, después de todo yo vine a Konoha a estudiar y a tener mejor oportunidades, y hasta ahora sólo me había quedado por ti, ya tenía una vida hecha y planificada pero ahora todo se fue por el caño. Ahora estoy parado delante de la puerta de tu casa para devolverte aquella llave que aún conservaba en señal de que le estoy dando un final definitivo a esto. Toqué el timbre y tú me abriste muy sorprendido de verme ahí.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… sólo vine a decirte adiós para siempre y a devolverte esto –le extendí la llave y él la recibió.

-Entonces esto ¿en verdad se acabó?

-Sí, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, esto es algo que yo no puedo perdonar

-Ya veo –me dijo con clara tristeza- yo… no te puedo retener, lo único que te quiero decir es que… te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer –me dijiste con clara sinceridad.

-Yo también, siempre te voy a amar pero cometiste un error y los errores se pagan caro –me paré y me comencé a dirigir a la salida- antes de irme te voy a preguntar algo, dime, ¿esto te trajo algún beneficio?

-No, sólo me trajo sufrimiento

-Ya veo, qué bueno que lo entendieras –abrí la puerta y salí tanto de la casa como de la vida de Sasuke.

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this

No puedo resistir... antes de que te vayas, dime si esto  
Was it worth it...

merecía la pena...  
Was she worth this...

ella lo merecía?

No... no no no...

No creo que algún dia pueda amar tanto a una persona como te amé a ti, Sasuke pero se vale intentar ¿no? Pues eso es lo que yo creo.

Ahora me encuentro en la estación de buses veo a aquel bus llegar, a ese que me llevará de vuelta a mis raíces, a comenzar de nuevo y a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ti, de tu traición y de tu falta de razonamiento al aceptar la propuesta de aquella chica.

You should've said no, you should've gone home

Deberías haber dicho no, deberías haberte ido a casa  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go

Deberías habértelo pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo ir  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her

Deberías haber sabido esa palabra, combate eso que hiciste  
con ella  
Would get back to me...

regresa a mí...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

Y debería haber estado ahí, dentro de tu mente  
I shouldn't be asking myself why

No debería de estar preguntándome a mí misma por qué  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

No deberías de estar implorando perdón a mis pies  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

Deberías haber dicho no, cariño y todavía podrías tenerme...

Es increíble lo que una acción puede provocar en dos personas, los fallos y las equivocaciones que pueden darle fin a algo tan bien estructurado como lo es una pareja enamorada, sin embargo a veces se debe de quedar uno con un dolor para evitarse uno mayor, así como yo hago ahora al elegir el sufrimiento de la lejanía de tu amor y de tu presencia en vez de quedarme a tu lado recordando a cada momento que te viera, tu engaño y esa escena de ese día en la que te encontré con ella, eso verdaderamente es peor, mucho peor y ahora lo único que te puedo decir, aquí, arriba de este bus, es que sé que tomé la mejor decisión.

¿FIN?

Heart-san: ya sé que no fue un final feliz y pues yo tampoco quedé conforme pero que se le va a hacer, aunque si quieren otra parte no más me dicen o sino, simplemente se queda así como está aunque ya estoy pensando en hacerle la otra parte

¿me merezco un review? pues yo espero que sí, bye n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Canción: Sin pensar yo te engañé

Autor e intérprete: La original banda el limón

Fanfic: por Misaki (yo)

Heart-san: hola, por fin estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de este fic, ya que decidí hacerla three-shot, puesto que como muchos, no me gustó el final jeje, así que ahora decidí traer la versión de Sasuke explicándonos mejor la situación y que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo y pues la canción a decir verdad no me gustó mucho ya que yo no soy de ese estilo pero la letra era perfecta para esta parte, de todos modos les dejaré aquí abajito el link por si desean escucharla, y muchas gracias a los que comentaron, sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho ^^

watch?v=mAB1hChlnYA

2ª Parte

**SIN PENSAR YO TE ENGAÑE**

Sasuke

Ahora me siento como la peor basura del mundo, solo, ahogándome en mi soledad y en mi frustración de haberlo perdido a él.

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que tú, mi amado Naruto te fuiste, y yo, que por más que traté, me fue imposible hacer que te quedaras a mi lado y que me perdonaras, aunque es comprensible ya que lo que te hice no estuvo bien, jamás debió pasar, nunca debí… engañarte.

_Comprendo... __  
__Que lastime yo tu vida... que te cause yo una herida... __  
__y difícil de curar..._

Si tan solo no hubiera ido aquella noche a esa discoteca, no hubiera visto a Sakura y no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, yo… me dejé guiar por la necesidad de tu presencia y me aferré a otra persona, pensando que eras tú, gran error.

Esa noche en otro fallido intento porque intentáramos salir, tú me rechazaste nuevamente lo que me causó una gran frustración otra vez.

- Naruto –le llamé por celular.

- Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? –me contestaste con esa hermosa voz que a mí siempre me ha gustado.

- Pues quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo ahora a la discoteca Akatsuki ya que tengo entendido que hoy va a venir ese Dj que a ti te gusta, como se llama… Pain

- Ya veo, pues verás, lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo ir, hoy tuve que trabajar mucho y recién acabo de llegar a mi casa y lo único que quiero es descansar aunque me muera de ganas de ir a verlo, no puedo

- Ah, ya veo, entonces para otra será

- Veré si mañana puedo ir a tu casa ¿te parece?

- Sí, está bien

- Adiós

De nuevo esas palabras, "veré si mañana puedo ir a tu casa", ya ni sabía cuántas veces me las habías dicho y al final… jamás venias. Pero yo te entendía, a ti te costaba mucho el poder ganar dinero ya que aún tenías cuentas que pagar en la universidad y por eso siempre hacías horas extras en tu trabajo para así poder ganar algo más de dinero y salir de esas deudas lo antes posible mientras que yo no tenía ese problema, mi familia siempre fue de buena situación y yo solo iba en las mañanas a "ayudar" a mi padre a su empresa, algo muy fácil.

Al final, como estaba aburrido decidí salir igual, aunque fuera solo, y me dirigí a Akatsuki.

En la entrada había un montón de personas tratando de entrar y yo no sabía si ir o no cuando de repente alguien me llama.

- Sasuke ¿eres tú? –me volteé a ver y ahí estaba ella, con esa inconfundible cabellera rosa, característica suya.

- ¿Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo, quien más ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Pues no mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mejor no entramos y hablamos adentro

- Pero ya ves que hay mucha gente

- Eso no importa, ven conmigo –me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a donde estaba el guardia que custodiaba- Sakura Haruno –le dijo y el tipo nos dejó pasar a ambos- bueno ahora ya estamos adentro, ven vamos a esa mesa

De esa forma pasamos entre toda esa gente que bailaba, otra que bebía y otra haciendo cosas indebidas, como me hubiera gustado estar así contigo mi Naru.

- Y bien ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté y noté como ella agachó la cabeza con un semblante triste que me preocupó ya que a pesar de que con Sakura solo anduvimos dos meses terminamos muy bien puesto que ella aceptó bien en hecho que yo fuera gay, cosa que me di cuenta al estar con ella y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes como debía sobre todo, siendo algo tan importante.

- Pues verás, últimamente las cosas no han andado muy bien con mi novio, lo siento extraño y sumamente distante y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer… actualmente estoy viviendo en Suna, desde hace dos años ya que él es de ahí, pero con todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente decidí venir unos días a Konoha para… despejarme –su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar un poco y yo de inmediato me sentí igual que ella por lo que traté de subirle el ánimo y de paso, subírmelo a mí.

- Anda Sakura, animo, estoy seguro que no lo hace a propósito ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar y nos distraemos un rato?

- Bueno, gracias Sasuke

Y así pasamos aquella noche entre bailando y bebiendo hasta morir, sin siquiera darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos y lo único que recuerdo fue que Sakura me dijo "ayúdame a olvidar mi presente y a recordar el pasado", y que me besó y ya luego solo me dejé llevar porque te necesitaba tanto y me sentía muy solo, tanto que terminé por aceptar la petición de Sakura.

Ya luego no supe que más pasó hasta que tu voz me despertó al día siguiente diciendo mi nombre.

- ¡Sasuke! –escuché que me llamaste y vi tu cara de asombro entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama, y con Sakura.

- Lo siento –te dije pero tú ya te habías ido entonces Sakura con los ojos llorosos me dijo.

- Perdón, esto no debió pasar

- Lo sé –le dije pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba y yo… ya te había perdido.

_Lo siento... por que el daño ya está hecho... __  
__y si dormí en otro lecho...no fue por tu amor burlar...! __  
__Me pregunto si podrás tú perdonarme... __  
__el pecado que esa noche cometí __  
__pero estabas tú tan lejos yo tan solo...! __  
__Que no pude mis instintos resistir..! ___

_Me perdí yo en la locura de tu olvido... __  
__y cegado yo a otros brazos me entregué..! __  
__Tierna herida me arrastro hasta el avío y esa noche sin pensar yo te engañé..._

Ese mismo día, te llamé en la tarde, tú me contestaste y me dijiste que se acababa, que no perdonarías un engaño pero yo no me iba a quedar así por lo que desde ese día te comencé a llamar todos los días esperando que tú me perdonaras, pero no fue así.

Pasó otro mes y yo un día decidí ir al parque a alimentar a las palomas cuando de repente llegaste tú, en el instante en el que me viste quisiste huir pero yo no te dejé y tras varios ruegos accediste a hablar conmigo. Fuimos a mi casa y yo traté de explicártelo poco a poco pero pensaste en que lo que te había dicho era todo y no me dejaste terminar. Al final, me dijiste que nuestra relación se acababa para siempre y te fuiste.

Yo me quedé pensando ese día, y llegué a una conclusión, que no te dejaría ir así de fácil. Luego de eso, al otro día, te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que esto se podía arreglar y de que el pasado se puede enterrar así que te empecé a enviar flores y chocolates como cuando te conquistaba, lástima que nada de eso funcionó.

Cierto día el timbre de mi casa sonó, tal fue mi impresión al verte ahí, parado delante mío. Te dejé pasar y tú me dijiste que solo venias a devolverme la llave de mi casa entonces yo te pregunté, a pesar de ya imaginar la respuesta, aquella pregunta que me llevaría a la verdad.

- Entonces esto ¿en verdad se acabó?

- Sí, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, esto es algo que yo no puedo perdonar

- Ya veo –sentí una enorme tristeza- yo… no te puedo retener, lo único que te quiero decir es que… te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer –te dije con todo el dolor de mi alma.

- Yo también, siempre te voy a amar pero cometiste un error y los errores se pagan caro –vi cómo te ibas- antes de irme te voy a preguntar algo –te miré atentamente- dime, ¿esto te trajo algún beneficio?

- No, sólo me trajo sufrimiento

- Ya veo, qué bueno que lo entendieras –y vi cómo te ibas tanto de mi casa, como de mi vida… para siempre.

_Lo siento...por que el daño ya está hecho... __  
__y si dormí en otro lecho...no fue por tu amor burlar...! __  
__Me pregunto si podrás tu perdonarme... __  
__el pecado que esa noche cometí __  
__pero estabas tú tan lejos yo tan solo...! __  
__Que no pude mis instintos resistir..! __  
_

Aquel día mi vida se acabó, porque tú te fuiste, incluso hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo, aun me duele tu ausencia, pero cometí un error, algo que jamás debí hacer, no después de que te juré amor eterno, ni siquiera yo me puedo perdonar mi estupidez.

_Me perdí yo en la locura de tu olvido... __  
__y cegado yo a otros brazos me entregue..! __  
__Tierna herida me arrastro hasta el avió y esa noche sin pensar yo te engañe..._

Tal vez muchas cosas me llevaron a hacer lo que hice, tu olvido, mi poco raciocinio y las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, pero a pesar de todo, nada justifica un engaño, ya que si yo hubiera estado en tu posición, presenciando un engaño de parte de la persona que más amo, siento que tampoco te habría perdonado, por eso ahora no me queda de otra más que quedarme con este dolor dentro para siempre, sólo quedándome con la alegría de que al menos tú, podrás encontrar algún día la verdadera felicidad, aun si es, con otra persona, lejos de mí… ¿tal vez?

Continuará…

Heart-san: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sasuke dejará las cosas así? ¿Irá por su rubio? Eso se sabrá en la tercera parte y final de este fic, aunque yo creo que ya todos se imaginan lo que pasará, pero les advierto que habrá muchas sorpresas así que esperen con ansias el resto que trataré de traerlo lo antes posibles aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno y entonces ¿me merezco un review? Yo espero que sí, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-san: hola, por fin aquí con la conty que yo sé que dije que la traería antes pero es que me puse a escribir mis otros fics y ya luego no me quedó tiempo para nada n.n

Antes que nada, quisiera que por favor leyeran estas palabras antes de ir a la primera parte del último capítulo del fic ya que se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo en dos para publicar antes n.n

Cuando yo comencé a escribir este fic, fue un reto personal, ya que jamás había escrito un songfic y encontré que la historia de un engaño era muy buena para poder plasmarla. Yo luego de publicarla jamás pensé causar una controversia y terminé por complicarme ya que algunos me decían que no aceptaban un engaño, otros de manera nula me dijeron que esperaban el final, sin opinar y otros me decían que si hay amor se puede perdonar aunque claro, dependiendo de la situación, yo honestamente, creo que puede existir un perdón dependiendo de las circunstancias y si ambos se aman y se proponen darse una oportunidad y que obvio, haya sido el primer engaño, ya que si es una persona que engaña constantemente y no cambia, pues entonces que se vaya al demonio ¬¬, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso ahora.

Claro está que yo me basé en lo que creo es mejor y sé que muchos no van a estar de acuerdo con el final y que otros sí, pero entiendan de que no siempre se les puede dar en el gusto a todos y que una autora debe seguir lo que crea es más conveniente a la historia. Aun así quiero decirles que agradezco me hayan dado sus opiniones, (hayan sido personales o no) ya que me ayudaron a debatirme en cómo acabarlo, muchas gracias n.n

Sin más que decir, este capítulo no está basado en ninguna canción y ninguno de los personajes le narrara al otro como lo hice anteriormente, sino que lo haré yo, y ahora

Disfruten o sufran ^^

**3ª Parte**

**UN LARGO CAMINO PARA LLEGAR A ESTO PARTE 1/2**

Pueblo de Uzushiogakure

Naruto se encontraba distraído, mirando hacia el cielo despejado con muy pocas nubes. Suspiró por enésima vez intentando poner atención al negocio pero como que la gente no le ayudaba mucho ya que apenas si había tenido tres clientes en todo el día. Una cantidad pequeña considerando que él mismo se había ofrecido a atender desde hace una semana el negocio que tenía su familia sólo para intentar sacar aquellas ideas que le atormentaban acerca de su situación y vaya que el tiempo había pasado. Un año, sí, ya había pasado un año desde que volvió a Uzushiogakure, un lugar tranquilo, lejos de la contaminación acústica de la ciudad, del ajetreo diario y lejos de él, de Sasuke.

—Maldición —bufó molesto porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, le había sido imposible sacarse al moreno de la cabeza, aun lo amaba, eso no lo dudaba pero sabía que eso no le iba a traer nada bueno. Lástima que en el corazón no se mande.

Durante el año que había estado viviendo ahí, se volvió a encontrar con sus amigos de la escuela a los cuales conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño todos se conocían y él se alegró mucho de volver a ver a su gente, a pesar de que igual extrañaba a sus amigos de la ciudad a los cuales les envió un mail cuando llegó diciéndoles que estaba todo bien y con los cuales hasta hoy, aún mantenía contacto.

Apenas bajó del autobús, su mamá le fue a recibir entre besos y abrazos exagerados como siempre lo hacía su pelirroja madre y él la recibió con igual cariño ya que la había extrañado. Luego de eso, se puso a trabajar con sus padres en el negocio que más bien, tenía pinta de un pequeño mini-market y así poco a poco fue consiguiendo el dinero para terminar de pagar sus deudas universitarias las que, gracias a ese dinero y al que ya tenía por su trabajo en la ciudad, logró terminar después de tres meses. Aunque de ahora ¿Qué le valía? Ya que estaba ahí, no pudiendo trabajar en lo que estudió que era economía en empresas ya que desde pequeño le habían gustado los números y siempre fue muy bueno en ellos y ahí fue donde estaba el problema ya que gracias a eso conoció a Sasuke quien estudiaba administración de empresas. Suspiró al recordar cuando lo conoció, a él, con el ceño siempre fruncido y con la cara de amargado que siempre se cargaba pero que cambió cuando se hicieron novios ya que Naruto, a pesar de que Sasuke no se lo había dicho, él sabía que a su novio no le gustaba aquella carrera y que sólo la estudiaba porque su padre, muy a su pesar, así se lo había impuesto.

—Disculpe —tan distraído estaba que no se dio ni cuenta cuando alguien entró a la tienda— quisiera llevar esto —le muestra un poco de pan y un queso— y también quisiera que el vendedor me diera el honor de acompañarme a la fiesta que habrá por el aniversario del pueblo a las 7 de la tarde —le dijo un joven pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina sacándole una pequeña risita al rubio.

—Gaara —le dijo— dame las cosas para pasártelos por la caja y claro que me gustaría ir a esa fiesta

—Toma, entonces vendré por ti a las 18:45, así que más te vale que estés lo más lindo posible aunque no creo que puedas estar más lindo de lo que ya eres

—Gaara —le dice apenado— te estaré esperando, nos vemos —el pelirrojo sale de la tienda y Naruto soltó un suspiro.

Gaara era un joven amable, amigo de su infancia por lo cual Naruto le tenía un gran cariño. Cuando él se fue a estudiar a Konoha, se enteró de que Gaara también se había ido, pero a Suna a estudiar como él y que había vuelto, un mes antes que él llegara. Cuando ambos se juntaron nuevamente, hablaron acerca de muchas cosas y Naruto le había contado lo que le había pasado con su ahora ex novio y Gaara no pudo evitar maldecir a Sasuke por haberle hecho eso tan horrible a su rubio, porque él amaba a Naruto desde que eran pequeños, pero sabía que su amigo sólo lo quería como eso, como su amigo y para no romper con eso, prefirió quedarse sólo de esa manera ya que al menos tendría el consuelo de que podría estar cerca de su gran amor, por eso lo apoyó en todo ese año a que tratara de superar aquella relación, la cual sabia, Naruto aun recordaba a pesar de que mintiera y dijera que ya era pasado, él sabía que Naruto, aun amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. Gaara pensó que la única manera de que Naruto lo olvidara y se pudiera fijar en él era que se le declarara. Y así lo hizo hace dos meses, ante la cara desencajada del rubio, le confesó sus sentimientos y esto fue lo que pasó.

Flash back

— ¿Qué dijiste Gaara? —preguntó Naruto no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado.

—Eso mismo que oíste, que… tú me gustas Naruto, desde que éramos niños que yo me di cuenta que te amo pero jamás me atreví a decirte nada por miedo a que me rechazaras y me alejaras de tu vida

—Claro que no, yo jamás te hubiera alejado de mi lado si me lo hubieras dicho, eres mi amigo y te quiero pero… sólo como amigo

—Ya veo, ¿tú aún lo amas no es así?

—Yo…

—Naruto, se honesto conmigo

—Sasuke fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión y mi primer novio, claramente es alguien especial para mí a pesar de todo, yo pensé que si venia aquí podría distraer mi mente y olvidarle pero no he podido Gaara, no he podido por más que he tratado

—Naruto —le toma ambas manos con las suyas— por favor, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de que vuelvas a creer en el amor y que olvides a esa persona, yo te puedo hacer muy feliz, claro, si tú me das la oportunidad

Naruto se la pensó, tal vez no sería mala idea darle una oportunidad a Gaara, pero no se sentía bien el usarlo para olvidar a Sasuke.

—Gaara yo… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, lo siento —Gaara puso un semblante triste.

—Pero al menos, podemos seguir siendo amigos

—Claro

Fin flash back

Pero estaba más que claro que Gaara no se iba a rendir por lo que igual siguió adelante con su plan e invitó a salir a Naruto constantemente con la excusa de que iban a salir sólo como amigos y el rubio aceptaba. Así, poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de Naruto y ahora se llevaban mucho mejor que antes y Gaara estaba seguro que pronto él y el rubio serían novios, no, más bien, esta noche lo serían, de eso no cabía duda.

Naruto volvió a suspirar y se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos luego de que el pelirrojo se fuera. Es que simplemente le era imposible distraerse y olvidar lo que le había sucedido hace una semana ya que había sido demasiado shockeante aquello.

Flash back

Naruto estaba en su casa, sus padres habían salido a no sé qué cosa que él no entendió pero decidió sentarse en el sofá a ver la tele con un platón de ramen cuando de repente alguien tocó la puerta. No eran sus padres, de eso estaba seguro así que pensó que podía ser Gaara por lo que, confiado fue a abrir. Gran error. Cuando abrió había una mujer parada en la puerta, una conocida para él, ya que como olvidar esa cabellera rosa, era ella, la mujer que se había metido con Sasuke.

—Tú —le dijo y la mujer le miró.

—Por favor, necesito hablar contigo

—No, que yo sepa no tenemos nada que hablar, vete —le empieza a cerrar la puerta.

—Por favor, se trata de Sasuke —Naruto frena— es importante, de verdad, es necesario que sepas toda la verdad —Naruto lo meditó un poco y al final accedió.

—Está bien, pasa —se hace a un lado dándole a indicar a la chica que entre.

—Gracias —entra y Naruto cierra la puerta.

—Y bien, habla rápido por favor ya que debes de entender que tu presencia no me es muy agradable

—Lo sé pero yo… antes que nada, quisiera pedirte disculpas

—Ah sí ¿y por qué? ¿Por involucrarte con mi novio? Oh, qué sorpresa

—Por eso y por, haber acabado con su relación —Naruto mostraba indignación ya que ¿Cómo era posible que esa tipa tuviera el descaro de ir hasta su casa?

— ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? —buena pregunta, definitivamente debía saberlo. Lo único que esperaba era que no hubiera sido Sasuke el que le dijo y que esa tipa ahora venía a decirle que se iban a casar, por Kami, si le decía eso, él se moría al instante.

—Yo… le pregunté a Itachi —Itachi, ¿el hermano de Sasuke? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con esa mujer?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque él está igual de desesperado que yo

— ¿A qué te refieres? —esto ya no le estaba gustando.

—Hace una semana, fui a visitar a Sasuke y te aseguro que lo que vi, no era a Sasuke, lo que vi era a una persona deplorable

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Sasuke está mal, ya no trabaja, sólo bebe y está todo maltrecho, ya no queda nada de la persona que era —Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, ¿de verdad que Sasuke estaba así de mal? En verdad que no lo podía creer— él quedó mal cuando tú te fuiste, Itachi me dijo que junto con su madre han intentado hablar incontables veces con él pero ha sido en vano, no han podido, y ya no saben qué hacer

— ¿Y viniste a echarme la culpa?

—No, vine a decirte que fue un error, que no fue culpa de Sasuke, ese día nosotros estábamos mal y nos pusimos a beber y ya luego no supimos más hasta que tú te apareciste esa mañana, en verdad, sé que nada justifica lo que hicimos, después de todo yo también perdí a mi novio cuando le dije lo que había hecho aun así… no quiero que Sasuke esté mal, y mucho menos por mi culpa —se puso a llorar desconsoladamente— y yo sé que tú eres la única persona que lo puede traer de vuelta, al viejo Sasuke, a aquel chico amable que conocí así que por favor… —se pone de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de Naruto— habla con él por lo que más quieras, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con él, sólo que le hables, sólo eso

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Sinceramente la visita de esa chica jamás se la hubiera esperado, ni mucho menos que le viniera a decir esas cosas. En esos momentos la cabeza de Naruto era una completa enredadera pero, aun así, le tenía que dar una respuesta a aquella mujer que seguía de rodillas en suelo llorando desconsolada.

—Levántate por favor —la aludida levantó la cabeza mostrando su rostro todo lloroso— mira, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke, él es algo que dejé en el pasado y muy enterrado ¿entiendes? Ahora lo único que quiero es empezar de nuevo y si hago lo que tú me pides no me habría servido de nada todo el esfuerzo que he hecho en este año así que sólo te voy a pedir que te vayas y añadiré que no acepto tus disculpas y que nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Para mí, Sasuke ya no existe —dijo esto último mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en su corazón— vete —se dirige a la puerta y la abre dándole a entender a Sakura que debía salir a lo que ésta se levanta y se limpia un poco las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco.

—Entiendo a la perfección tus sentimientos y te agradezco que me escucharas —comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta pero al llegar se detiene— sólo déjame decirte una última cosa: espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto porque de no ser así… un día vas a terminar por arrepentirte y lamentarlo —finalmente se va.

A Naruto le quedaron rondando las últimas palabras dichas por Sakura. Ya que ciertamente en el fondo de su corazón, él aun amaba y recordaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, y eso era algo que sabía, jamás cambiaria.

Fin flash back

—

Eran las 18:45 y Naruto por fin ya estaba listo. Se tardó más de una hora en poder escoger la ropa que llevaría puesta y lo peor era que estaba con la duda entre dos ropas que eran una camisa negra con rayas blancas y unos jeans algo rasgados y el otro conjunto era una camisa azul con diseños blancos y un pantalón negro, pero al final después de tanto embrollo se dijo a sí mismo que para que se complicaba tanto la vida siendo que no estaba en la ciudad y daba lo mismo como fuera, nadie lo criticaría, así que al final se decidió por una polera naranja que tenía el dibujo de una espiral en negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans normales oscuros. Ahora se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su casa esperando a Gaara quien aún no daba indicios de querer aparecer.

—Así que vas a ir con Gaara, eh —se acercó su madre a su lado y le empezó a dar codazos en el brazo al decir eso.

—Sí, pero mamá, ya deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?

—Pero si yo sólo te estaba dando ánimos, aparte, me pone muy feliz que tú y Gaara se estén llevando tan bien-dattebane —sonrió— sabes que a mi nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que tú puedas encontrar tu felicidad y estoy segura que Gaara lo es

—Mamá —le reclamó—, Gaara es mi amigo y nada más

—Pero, yo creo que deberías reconsiderar darle una oportunidad, te aseguro que si se la das vas a ver que él es un buen chico y perfecto para ti —le sonríe—. Naruto, yo soy tu madre y me doy cuenta que ese chico en verdad que te quiere, y mucho, así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad que la vida te está dando nuevamente, deja el pasado atrás y sigue adelante —de repente tocan la puerta— debe ser Gaara, iré a ver-ttebane —se levanta del sofá dejando a Naruto muy pensativo acerca de las últimas palabras— hola Gaara

—Hola Kushina-san, ¿está listo Naruto?

—Claro, ¡Naru, ya vinieron por ti! —de repente aparece Naruto.

—Te ves muy lindo —le dice Gaara en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro, te aseguro que serás la envidia de muchos

—Pero, tú no te quedas atrás

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —Kushina miraba con satisfacción la escena.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos

—Gaara, te encargo a mi Naru —dijo Kushina.

—Mamá, no soy ningún niñito para que me cuides —Kushina sólo sonrió ignorando el reclamo de su hijo.

—No se preocupe, que yo cuidaré de él y usted ¿no va a ir?

—No, Minato tuvo que ir a Amegakure y yo siempre voy con él ya sabes que es un festival casi para las parejas —le guiña un ojo a su hijo—, así que prefiero quedarme aquí en la casa a ordenar un poco

—Ya veo, bueno nos vamos

—Vuelve temprano Naru —vio la cara reprochadora del rubio—, es broma, tómense su tiempo

—Adiós oka-san —se despide Naruto y se va junto con Gaara.

En el camino hacia el lugar en donde se celebraría la fiesta del aniversario de la ciudad Gaara y Naruto llevaban una muy amena plática.

—Y entonces le dije al señor: le sale $11.000 su compra y él me dijo sólo tengo $10.000 a lo que yo le dije que entonces debía quitar algo y él siguió insistiendo en que sólo tenía $10.000. Estuvimos así como media hora hasta que yo le dije que si quería me quedaba debiendo los mil para la otra a lo cual asintió. Fue increíble jajaja

—Me sorprende la paciencia que tienes a veces

—Ni tanto, hay muchas cosas que puedo tolerar pero… hay que otras que son imposibles —dijo esto último con algo de rencor— pero en fin, para atender un negocio se necesita de paciencia ¿no?

—Sí tienes razón, ya estamos cerca

—Es cierto, ya había pasado tanto de la última vez que vine, el año pasado teníamos pensado venir con Sasuke… —se tapó la boca al ver que estaba hablando de más— yo…

—No te preocupes. Es normal que se te salgan cosas así, pero y dime ¿Por qué al final no vinieron? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—Por varias cosas, pero mejor ya no hablemos de eso. Hay que disfrutar de este festival —le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que a Gaara le pareció lo más bello del mundo en ese momento.

—Sí —por un momento, Gaara pensó que no tendría oportunidad con el rubio esa noche ya que había mencionado sin intención a su ex, pero ahora tenía de vuelta la confianza y la fe, luego de que Naruto prefiriera desviar el tema él mismo. No tenía duda alguna, lo venía planeando desde hace tiempo, esa noche, Naruto iba a ser suyo, como sea y para siempre.

—

Un bus venia llegando a la pequeña terminal del pueblo de Uzushiogakure. De él, bajaron alrededor de 8 personas. Seis de ellas venían a por el festival, mientras que las otras dos venían por otro motivo y el hecho de que llegaran aquel día en el cual se iba a celebrar una fiesta, era pura coincidencia. Estas dos personas eran un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, la otra, era una joven de cabello y ojos rojos que llevaban delante unos lentes. Ambos, luego de bajar del bus se quedaron parados ahí, viendo como las demás personas se iban. Tal vez, debieron haberle pedido indicaciones a alguno de los pasajeros aunque dudaban que ellos supieran algo, sin contar, de que se notaba que llevaban prisa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Esta es tu última oportunidad de retractarte para evitarte una posible vergüenza o humillación —le dijo la chica al otro mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—No, estoy completamente seguro de esto, Karin, si vine hasta aquí es porque estoy preparado para todo

— ¿Lo que sea?

—Sí, lo que sea, estoy completamente decidido a hablar con Naruto —dijo con un tono de seguridad.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que pasaste la prueba de valentía, y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pase lo que pase, bueno o malo, Sasuke —la chica le sonrió y ambos, decididos se dirigen a su destino, la casa de los Namikaze y Naruto.

Continuará…

Heart-san: que más les puedo decir, perdonen que no sea el final completo pero es que me estaba saliendo demasiado largo y al paso que iba, no lo iba a publicar nunca, aparte de que aún me faltan muchas cosas por poner y contar ^^ y pues, espero que les haya gustado y díganme (si quieren)

¿Les sorprendió la visita de Sakura a Naruto? apuesto a que todos deben pensar que es una cínica y descarada de primera, pero bueno .

¿Qué creen que intentará hacer Gaara con Naru?, ¿algo bueno o algo malo? Porque está decidido a todo con tal de tener a nuestro rubio (inner: no, mío, Naru-chan mío ¬¬)

¿Les pareció buena idea que Sasuke apareciera para buscar a Naruto?, ¿fue cierto lo que dijo Sakura acerca de que estaba mal?

Todo esto y mucho más lo sabremos en el gran final de este fic, en verdad, gracias por su apoyo, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n y esperamos sus reviews y opiniones (ya dije, buenas o malas)


End file.
